Bon Appétit
by Silhouetted-MELANCHOLY
Summary: SasuSaku. He was an ordinary university student. One who was drop dead gorgeous, smart, witty, and was now a vampire's lover..? He would learn the hard way that being her lover came with many dangers. "I want sex now." "You bit me there!" Lemon.


**Bon Appétit**

**

* * *

**

"I'm a vampire, Sasuke." She argued defensively. "I don't care." A sigh. "We shouldn't be together…" But he persisted, "Then turn me into a vampire." As much as she'd like to… "I can't…" And he kissed her with such force and urgency that the last thing she remembered was her clothes being flung across the room and the cool bed against her naked body.

Sakura Haruno – 19

Sasuke Uchiha – 21

* * *

"How much longer can I take this, I wonder…" she mused in the darkness. She brought her knees closer to her chest and hugged them. "Maybe I'm dreaming?" she pushed herself away from the far wall and approached the only window in the room. The curtains had been drawn to keep the sunlight at bay; the girl slowly pushed aside the curtains and recoiled in pain as the skin on her hand seared from the sun. She jumped backwards and hid in the darkest part of the room, holding her burnt hand. "What the fuck am I?" A monster. That's what she was, and that was how she associated herself. She needed to feed again soon, or else…

Sakura slid down the wall until she was met with the hard, cold floor; at that moment realization hit her and she covered her face in her hands, screaming. "They're all dead… every single one of them and it's because of me…" She chuckled, "But their blood tasted so good… I think I want more." Losing what little sanity she had left, Sakura bolted for the boarded up door and tore it apart in her attempt to escape and feed. Her eyes had gone blood shot while saliva dribbled from her mouth. "I'm so hungry!" she cackled and ran downstairs, opened the front door and screamed in pain.

"…fucking sun!" she hollered in fury. Sakura took refuge under the stairs where it was dark, her breathing was labored and her body was numb from the adrenaline and blood lust. The girl dug her nails into the skin of her arms and gritted her teeth as pain coursed through her. She watched with keen eyes as the stream of sunlight filtered out of the house, she saw the skies turn a bright orange and slowly fade into midnight.

"It's time, it's time…" she breathed out, releasing her prisoned arms, watching as the infected blood ran down her porcelain skin and proceeded to drip onto the wood floors. She licked her lips at the sight of her own crimson liquid as it made her urge for fresh blood and in a flash she charged out of her house and wandered the city for anyone, young or old, man or woman.

_I'm a fucking monster…_

_

* * *

_

"Shit. I'm going to be late. _Again…_" he grumbled, picking up speed as he wove in and out of the oncoming crowds of university students. Sasuke Uchiha was a second year student, he had decided to study the field of health sciences and everything was going well. Of course, except for the fact that Naruto had pleaded Sasuke to take a History course with him.

"Fucking idiot." He growled under his breath as he reached the doors to the lecture hall which housed 300+ students. Before proceeding into the hall Sasuke caught his breath, straightened up, ran his hands through his messy hair and pushed open the doors. The professor glanced in his direction as she wanted to see what the commotion was; she nodded and continued on with her lesson.

Sasuke caught sight of Naruto who had already dozed off ten minutes into today's lesson. The male elbowed his moronic friend, "Dumbass." He greeted with a smirk and took a seat next to the boy. Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream…" he said breathlessly, "-and besides, you know I have a hard time getting up for early classes." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's one forty in the afternoon. This class does not classify as an early class." Naruto stretched his arms, "One forty _is _early for me." Sasuke smirked, "You lazy bastard. Hey, what's the lesson on today?"

The blonde shrugged and closed his eyes again, preparing himself for another afternoon nap. "I don't know. Vampires or some shit like that. Now where was I? Ah, yes…" And Naruto dozed off again into a peaceful slumber. Sasuke watched him for a moment, slightly dumfounded, and then turned his attention to the front of the class where the professor stood.

"Vampires are creatures who exist by feeding on the blood of living beings, more importantly humans." The professor drawled on, "Corpses thought to be vampires were generally described as appearing healthier and showing no signs of decomposition." The professor looked around the class to see anxious faces in the crowded lecture hall, "Up until only five decades ago vampires were purely mythological, however, they did truly exist in this world. Your grandparents would have experienced the outbreak of the nightwalkers. The government all around the world had destroyed any and all evidence of their existence and in response citizens from every continent demanded the truth."

She coughed and cleared her throat as she continued, "Specialized groups were created for the sole purpose of slaying the vampires, and they all managed to succeed in wiping out the tens of thousands of vampires that walked the earth at that time. The year was 2010 and many believed that vampires had been walking amongst us in secret for the past few centuries. They were able to adapt to everyday human life, they were able to hide, and to gain strength in numbers for a catastrophic attack on the human population."

The professor coughed again, "It's now 2060, a time where people can forget the vampire outbreak and live life in peace and without fear." She smiled and looked down at the watch that hung around her wrist, "Looks like I am out of time for today. We will pick up where we left off next Tuesday, have a great weekend everyone."

Sasuke stood up and stretched his cramped limbs, took a moment to look at Naruto and nudged the boy with his foot. "Hey, idiot. Wake up, class is over." Naruto opened his eyes, looked around and blinked vigorously. "It's amazing how you're able to fall asleep on a whim." Sasuke remarked with the shake of his head. "It's a gift really, but thank you for the comment." He said with a sardonic grin and pushed past the raven haired male, "I'm starving, let's go grab something to eat." Naruto announced, his stomach growling soon after at the mention of food. "Not hungry and I need to get back and finish an assignment." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend, "Fine, I'll go find someone else to eat with."

And they parted ways once they were outside. Sasuke wrapped his grey scarf more securely around his neck; a cold breeze was coming in from the north and made a spring day feel as if it was the beginning of winter. He wished he had skipped that last class… The history lesson made him feel a little uneasy, not to say that he was scared, but the memories that flooded in without permission caused him to clench his jaw tightly. He breathed out a sigh and increased the speed of his pace; he just wanted to get out of the damned cold and the lingering darkness.

The date was Friday April 10th, 2060. Today was the day that would change the course of Sasuke's life forever.

* * *

Bloodshot eyes stared up at the ascending moon while she listened to her latest victim gurgle on his own blood. She enjoyed playing cat and mouse with her victims, she was a stalker and damn did she love a good chase. It made the cold, infected blood coursing through her veins pump more rapidly, and her barely working heart would beat quicker. Sakura let her head lull back as she stared up at the midnight sky above, warm blood trailed from the corners of her mouth. Her teeth were barred, she growled instinctively as the hunger inside her welled.

It seemed that no matter how much or how often she fed, her body still wanted more and more. Sakura looked down at herself. What a mess this night had been, she was covered in old and new blood; one could barely recognize her now. The night was still young, and she had the remainder of it to quench her thirst until the next evening.

"I want more…" she whispered, looking down at her drained victim's white, pallid face. She smiled sinisterly, "Humans… How pathetic." She spat out, clenching her teeth. "They do make for a delicious meal, however." She wiped her blood ridden hands on the front of her white nightgown which was already stained in red as well.

"Next victim…" she breathed out and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sasuke grinned when he saw his apartment building in the distance. He was only mere minutes away from it and then he would be out of the darkness and cold. "Finally." He picked up his pace in anticipation to get out of the chilly night air.

It could have been a result of the numbing wind but the goose bumps that rose on the back of his neck was a result of feeling like he was being watched. He abruptly came to a halt and looked behind him. He was alone on the streets but far, far out in the distance he could barely make out the outline of another, albeit smaller, person.

Not taking the other person's far away presence as a threat, Sasuke continued on his way. It wasn't until he caught sight of the same person in the distance ahead of him. He turned around again and, indeed, the person who had been behind him was now gone and somehow standing between him and his apartment.

Shaking the chilling fear that rose in the pit of his stomach, Sasuke continued to walk towards his apartment without hesitating, although, something was telling him that he might be in some sort of danger. It wasn't until Sasuke had gotten closer that he could see the girl was covered in blood and panting. "Hey! Do you need help?" Removing his cellphone with the intent to call the ambulance, he was all of a sudden charged at.

He caught the girl by her shoulders, listening as his cellphone clattered to the concrete. She began to push him backwards, her breathing labored, "What the—" he watched as if in slow motion, the way she raised her arm, the feeling of his chest being slashed open and the way her bloodshot eyes watched as he bled.

"Oh fuck…" he coughed, knowing exactly what he was up against. "A vampire…" he said slowly, backing away in terror. Sakura licked her newly bloodied fingertips, loving the way her new victim's blood tasted. He threw a punch in the enemy's direction, but Sakura was able to evade it with ease and she smiled at him, "Fight back all you want, I like it better that way." She made a brief note that this man was extremely handsome, "It's truly a shame…" she breathed, "You're so sexy, but you still have to die."

She lunged for him again and Sasuke fell on his ass, he watched with wide eyes as she crept closer, her fangs protruding. In a split second he found himself kicking the vampire square in the gut, sending her backwards. He looked around, "W-what the fuck?" he questioned and got to his feet. "I love it when they fight back…" Sakura laughed, "It's kind of a turn on." She licked her lips and went for him again, but this time she was able to ensnare him in her grip and pin the male down with little difficulty.

She used her hand to push his head to the side and quickly positioned herself, her fangs scraping the side of his neck as she pierced the flesh and no matter how hard Sasuke pushed at her he was stuck to her in an iron grip. The pain coursed through him, he could feel his own warm blood running down his exposed neck as the vampire fed.

As his hour of death drew closer Sasuke experienced something so unreal that it left him feeling nauseous. He saw his past lives, his former selves, he saw himself being attacked and killed by nightwalkers each and every time. He had been reincarnated in this era to kill whatever remaining few vampires managed to stay alive and hidden. He had been a part of the squads assembled to take down the vampires five decades ago.

Coming to his senses with newfound fury and power, Sasuke threw the vampire off of him and immediately pressed one hand to his wounded neck. "I can sense the others coming." Sakura snickered, "Either die by my hands or die by the hands of other vampires. I promise to be quick and gentle."

"Fuck you." He spat and prepared himself for an attack. The sound of a helicopter overhead and a search light made themselves known. Sakura looked up as the light enveloped her and she howled in pain. She fell to her knees in agony and looked over at Sasuke, a flood of memories taking over her. "…Sa-Sasuke!" she screamed in familiarity, "Get out of her, hurry!" He was shocked, how did she know his name? And wasn't she just trying to kill him only minutes ago?

"He's been infected. Kill them both." Came voices from overhead, Sasuke glanced towards the vampire feeling as if he should recall who she was, although, nothing came to mind, it was merely a hunch. "Sasuke!" she screamed again, warning him to remove himself from the vicinity. He wanted to run but something was keeping him in place, not fear, nor fatigue but duty? Love..?

Sakura saw, with her heightened vision, a sniper ready to fire at Sasuke's unmoving form. She braced herself, closed her green eyes and rushed towards him. The sound of firearms expelling a barrage of bullets caused Sasuke to shut his eyes in fear. Sakura reached him quickly and although his frame was larger than her petite one, she carried him off with ease. Even though some of the bullets had penetrated her flesh she moved on.

"We need to hide…" she murmured in concern and terror. Sasuke was only partially conscious as Sakura carried him off to safety, but he had managed to remain awake to hear her final words, "Sasuke… My love." And darkness soon took hold of him.

* * *

_Two different forms, two sickened hearts…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I will make the next chapter longer, I promise. For now, however, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my fanfic. Leave constructive comments, please.


End file.
